


东西

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 先婚后爱
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Li Wen Han





	东西

李汶翰课前听到班里的女生在谈论新出的电视剧。

青春期的女孩子永远有无限的活力，她们年轻且热情，叽叽喳喳像一小群活泼的麻雀。李汶翰插上U盘，把课件投在屏幕上，放空自己等待上课。

直到对话里出现了令他敏感的名字。

“陈宥维真的好帅啊。”一个圆脸的女孩说，“我觉得他比男主帅多了。”

另一个女孩激动地接话：“对对对，我也想说，简直是理想男友的样子嘛！怎么会有这么帅的人啊！”

李汶翰支着下巴缓慢地想，帅吗？

虽然他跟陈宥维只有两面之缘，第一次是在餐厅吃饭，第二次直接就去了民政局。

但是在他模糊的印象里，陈宥维好像是挺帅的。李汶翰为了确定这个想法，还拿出手机来搜索了一下陈宥维的图片。

陈宥维，娱乐圈新生代实力演员，也是他的丈夫。

他跟陈宥维在还没出生的时候就被双方父母定下了娃娃亲，几个月前刚刚领了证。对彼此还处在比陌生人稍微好一点但确实只是认识而并不熟的阶段。

一个男生跑上讲台，说：“李老师，有人找你。”

李汶翰抬头，一个修长的身影裹着厚重的黑色羽绒服站在门口，冲他招了招手。口罩遮住了那人的大半张脸，但是露在外面的那双眼睛还是让李汶翰轻易就认出了他。

李汶翰连忙走过去，有点惊讶：“你怎么来了？”

陈宥维摘下口罩：“刚好路过学校，本来想跟你一起吃午饭。我还以为你没课。”

这几个月陈宥维都在剧组拍戏，李汶翰跟他的交流还停留在三个月前微信发的那条“注意安全”上，眼下活生生的人站在他面前，李汶翰有些不知所措。

“我想给经纪人打个电话。”陈宥维说，“但是我手机没电了，可不可以借用一下你的手机？”

李汶翰把手机解锁要递上去，屏幕上的内容还停留在搜索界面，陈宥维看了他一眼，李汶翰有点尴尬，急忙退出点开拨号。

有学生从旁边经过，好奇地打量着陈宥维，李汶翰怕他被认出来，伸手挡住陈宥维的脸。

陈宥维被他这个动作逗笑了，打完电话重新戴上口罩：“我等你下课。”

这是坚持要一起吃午饭的意思了。李汶翰虽然不懂陈宥维为什么突然要联络感情，但下意识还是先担忧：“真的可以吗，学校人多，万一被认出来会不会给你造成困扰……”

陈宥维失笑：“我还没有那么红。”

于是教室后面多了一张椅子，陈宥维像个高中生认认真真地听课，李汶翰心想陈宥维这也太影响他上课了，不仅被陈宥维看着让他不好意思，而且还经常有同学转过头去偷看陈宥维。

好不容易下课，李汶翰收拾好东西正要去教室后面找陈宥维，课前提到陈宥维的那个圆脸的女孩就先一步拦住了他，压低声音神神秘秘：“李老师，后面那个是不是陈宥维啊？”

李汶翰心下一惊：“不是。他是我弟弟。”

女孩将信将疑：“是嘛……老师你可以去搜一下陈宥维，很帅的，跟你弟弟长得好像。”

李汶翰敷衍着应下，打发走了圆脸女孩，跟陈宥维一起去食堂。

刚放学走廊上全是去吃饭的学生，人群拥挤，把李汶翰往陈宥维怀里推，陈宥维护着李汶翰避免他和人群接触。

一个冒失的男生风风火火地跑过，撞到李汶翰的肩膀，陈宥维反应很快地搂住李汶翰的腰，李汶翰才不至于摔倒。

他做得自然又顺手，似乎他们之间的关系亲密无间，李汶翰愣了一下，陈宥维已经收回手了。

好像不应该感到奇怪，李汶翰心想，他们都结婚了啊。

到了食堂李汶翰才发现自己根本不知道陈宥维喜欢吃什么，他对自己这个丈夫实在陌生，于是就按照自己的喜好打了两份一模一样的饭菜。

陈宥维在靠窗的座位上安安静静地等他，姿势优美得像在拍硬照，李汶翰在心里默默赞同那个圆脸女孩说的话，确实很帅。

两个人开始沉默地吃饭，陈宥维本来话就不多，李汶翰则是不知道他能跟陈宥维说些什么。

说什么呢，说学校好像太无聊了，说演戏他也不懂。李汶翰最后还是决定不说话，继续在沉默中结束这顿饭。

可是当他把菜里的胡萝卜丝挑出来码在一旁时，陈宥维很快地皱了一下眉：“你不要挑食。”

李汶翰被当场抓包，心虚地吃了一口胡萝卜丝，难吃得他立即做出很痛苦的表情，陈宥维又说：“胡萝卜对身体好的。”

“那给你吃好了。”李汶翰说这话完全是依照惯性，动作也条件反射地跟随思考，直接把胡萝卜丝夹进了陈宥维的盘子里。

做完才惊觉这个动作不合时宜，暧昧得恰到好处，稍微过界但又不至于过分。陈宥维会不会觉得被冒犯了？

不过好在陈宥维比他接受能力强大得多，从善如流地吃掉了他不爱吃的胡萝卜。

旁边座位的中年女老师看到这一幕，笑着打趣：“李老师，男朋友啊？”

“啊……不是。”李汶翰从失误的懊恼中回过神，看了看陈宥维，跟女老师解释道，“这是我丈夫。”

李汶翰脸皮薄，说完“丈夫”这两个字脸已经有点红，也没注意到陈宥维微微扬起的嘴角。

出于礼貌，陈宥维抬头冲女老师很浅地笑了一下，女老师看着他惊奇道：“咦，你是不是那个最近很火的演员……额，叫什么来着，哎呀我记不起来了，我女儿很喜欢你的。”

“不是啦陈老师，”李汶翰马上否认，“他大众脸，不是明星。”

说完又敏锐地察觉到身旁的气压似乎低了些，陈宥维虽然依然一言不发地吃着饭，但明显心情比之前差很多。

下午没有课，李汶翰不知道陈宥维今天回家，于是他跟组长打了招呼就提前走了。

等到快到家的时候，陈宥维才问：“为什么不承认我啊？”

李汶翰早就猜到陈宥维在纠结一些问题，却没想到是这个：“啊？我承认了啊，我说你是我……丈夫了嘛。”

“我是说，承认我是陈宥维。”陈宥维的声音闷闷的，“好像陈宥维是你丈夫是一件很丢脸的事。”

“没有没有，你怎么会这么想。”李汶翰苦恼地抓了抓头发，尽量清楚地解释，“我是怕给你带来麻烦。你毕竟是公众人物，而且你还在事业上升期，跟我结婚这件事如果被很多人知道，难免会对你的事业产生不太好的影响。”

“不麻烦。”陈宥维抓方向盘的手顿了一下，“如果是你，就一点也不麻烦。”

不知道是不是职业病，这句话被他说得像男主角深情甜蜜的情话一样，李汶翰愣了愣，没敢去细想话里的深意。

回到家陈宥维先去主卧放行李，李汶翰拉开冰箱想看看还有什么食材可以做晚饭。

但冰箱空空如也，李汶翰叹了口气，挪动到主卧门口，征询陈宥维的意见：“我不知道你要回来，家里也没菜了，点外卖行吗？”

陈宥维正在把行李箱里的衣物放进衣柜：“可以啊。对了，床上那只猪是你的？”

李汶翰这才想起这件事，连忙把床上那个巨大的小猪玩偶收起来，他一个二十多岁的男人床上放卡通玩具是挺不好意思的，尤其还被陈宥维看见了。

他想着这事还是要解释：“我晚上不抱东西睡不着觉。”又欲盖弥彰地补充了一句，“不是因为我幼稚。”

也不知道陈宥维听没听进去，陈宥维拿起一件衣服，问：“那今晚抱什么？”

李汶翰脱口而出：“我抱你呀。”

陈宥维不说话了，他连放衣服的动作都停了下来。李汶翰在心里骂自己说话不经大脑，慌忙补救：“你、你要是觉得唐突，我……我继续抱猪猪也可以的。”

“我怎么连一只猪都不如。”陈宥维小声嘟囔了句，却还是被李汶翰听见了。

这是在撒娇吗？李汶翰觉得这个样子的陈宥维实在可爱，凑近了小心试探一句：“那我抱你咯？”

陈宥维点点头，把手里的衣服先放在一边，然后对着李汶翰张开了怀抱。

哎呀，不是现在要抱啊。李汶翰脸又红了，但还是走过去抱住了他。

两个人的心跳好像都有点快。

晚上睡觉的时候李汶翰还是不太习惯。

毛绒玩具被鲜活温热的人所代替，陈宥维搂着他，体温慢慢地传递过来。李汶翰难得失眠，想了很多事。

先想到剧组拍戏一定很辛苦，感觉陈宥维比三个月前瘦了好多。

又想，陈宥维会不会有喜欢的人？他喜欢什么类型的呢？我是不是他喜欢的那种类型？

最后想，如果陈宥维要跟我做那种事，我要怎么办？

嗨呀，他一定很累了，怎么可能还有力气想这种事。李汶翰为自己乱七八糟的想法感到羞愧。

下一秒他听到头顶有温柔的声音传来：“汶翰。”

李汶翰疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，然后一个轻柔的吻落在了他的睫毛上。

“晚安。”

李汶翰摸了摸自己的睫毛，笑了一下：“晚安。”


End file.
